Quest for acknowledgement
by Tails.Cosmo
Summary: When Sonic tries to gain Amy's attention one day, he goes on a quest for five items. Will he find them and if so will he get Amy? Oneshot!


**I don't own any of the characters, yet, SEGA does. **

**Ages are as:**

**Sonic: 16**

**Amy: 16**

Sonic was out, running on his morning run. He had woken up and wasn't hungry so he had started early than normal.

One part of his morning run had always made him stop running and walk. It had become a habit that he didn't like, but he didn't object to it.

It was a single street with a cemetery on it. The cemetery was built a as a shrine to honor past kings, queens and heroes of Mobius. One statue was dedicated to a hero who had died saving the world.

This statue always attracted Sonic's attention but he didn't know why. When he reached the end of the street, Sonic took off like a rocket. A few minutes later, Sonic stopped at the bottom of a hill looking out to the ocean.

Sonic usually ran to the top of the hill but he stopped for he saw someone on top. Sonic ran up the back of the hill and saw the person he was looking for. Amy. Sonic had secretly had a crush on Amy but he could never bring himself to tell her.

Sonic walked up behind Amy and said 'Hey Amy'. Amy didn't show any sign of acknowledgement.

'Amy' Sonic said again, louder.

Sonic waved his hand in front of Amy and she didn't react. Sonic sighed but got any idea. Sonic ran to the park not far from the hill and got a red balloon.

_Flashback_

Amy and Sonic were 7 years old. They were in that same park that Sonic currently was going to.

Their parents had gotten them one balloon each. Amy chose pink and Sonic chose red.

Amy had accidentally popped her balloon and cried.

'Hey Amy. You can have my balloon' Amy stopped crying and accepted the balloon gratefully.

_End flashback_

Sonic ran back to the hill with a red balloon. Sonic showed the balloon to Amy but she didn't react.

Not wanting to waste the balloon, Sonic tied it to Amy's wrist.

Sonic sighed and thought again. Another item had come to mind.

Once again Sonic ran off but to a different location. Sonic ran into a store and got a pink ribbon and ran back to the hill.

_Flashback_

'Hey Amy' said the 9 year old Sonic.

'Sonic! Glad you're here' the now 9 year old Amy replied.

'Happy birthday!' said Sonic, giving a small box to Amy.

Amy opened the box and inside was a pink ribbon. 'Sonic, it's lovely' Amy said, putting the box down and using the ribbon to tie her hair up.

When Amy was younger, she had long hair but she had decided to cut her hair short.

_End Flashback_

Sonic stood behind Amy and said her name again and showed her the ribbon.

Amy didn't react at all. Sonic sighed and wondered what to do with the ribbon. Sonic then noticed Amy's hair.

Amy had not cut it and it had grown out. Sonic tied Amy's hair up with the ribbon so it wasn't in the wind. Sonic then had another idea.

Sonic ran to the toy shop and bought a pink, red and yellow toy hammer and ran back to the hill.

_Flashback_

'Hey Tails' the 11 year old pink hedgehog said.

'Yeah Amy?' the fox asked. 'Can you get me a weapon?'

'What? Why?' the fox nearly yelled out of surprise by the request.

'Calm down. I just want something to protect myself from Eggman'.

'Well what do you want?' Tails asked.

'Could you make this hammer so I can carry it around with me where I go?' Amy asked.

'Why a hammer? You could have a gun' Tails asked.

'Sonic gave me this hammer and I've gotten used to using it' Amy said. Tails sighed and took the hammer, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

_End Flashback_

Sonic ran next to Amy and waved the hammer in front of her face. Amy once again, didn't react to it.

Sonic sighed and tried a different approach. He walked in front of Amy and lightly tapped her on the head with the hammer. If Amy acknowledged him, she didn't show it.

Sonic put the hammer down next to Amy and thought of how he could get Amy to react. If light bulbs appeared when someone got an idea, Sonic would have one.

Sonic ran to the jewelry store to look for a necklace. He highly doubted he would find the one he was looking for, but against all odds, he found it or at least a replica of it.

_Flashback_

It was the one year anniversary since Sonic and Amy had been boyfriend and girl. Sonic wanted to make the present really count to Amy.

He had went to Rouge for advice since Cream was still young and it would have been awkward asking Vanilla. Rouge had suggested getting jewelry for Amy and Sonic jumped at that idea.

Sonic ran to the only jewelry store in town to find something special. It didn't take long for Sonic to find it.

It was a gold chain necklace with a ruby and sapphire twirling around each other on the pendant it came with. **(A/N: A simpler way to describe it would be like Yin-Yang except with a ruby and sapphire.) **Sonic ran to Amy's house to surprise her with his gift.

As Sonic presented her with the gift, Amy squealed with delight. She happily accepted the gift and hugged Sonic.

This hug was different, however, it was loving and gentle. From then on, Amy never took off the necklace.

_End flashback_

Sonic ran in front of Amy and showed her the necklace. Amy didn't react at all.

She didn't squeal in delight at it or jump up and hug Sonic.

Sonic sighed and put the necklace around her neck. Sonic only had one more idea and it was his first original idea.

He ran to a field and picked a wide variety of flowers and arranged so beautiful that it would have put the best florists to shame.

Sonic ran back to the hill and placed the flowers in front of Amy. At first Amy didn't respond, but saw the bouquet and smiled. She silently picked up the bouquet and walked away.

Sonic followed Amy, only a step behind. Eventually Amy and Sonic came to a cemetery.

This was a special cemetery, a second place dedicated to the kings, queens and heroes of Mobius. This cemetery didn't have any statues or anything fancy for it was the actual burial site of the people.

The cemetery Sonic saw when he started his walk was somewhere for the public to express their gratitude for them. Here only close friends, family and royalty could enter here.

Amy had been given access because Princess Sally made an exception for her. Amy and Sonic walked through the cemetery until they came to a certain headstone.

This headstone had pictures and flowers around from their friends. Tears suddenly came out of Amy as she cried.

Sonic patted her on the shoulder. Amy stopped crying, but tears still came out, and placed the bouquet she was holding in front of the headstone.

Amy wiped away her tears, looked up at the sky and smiled. She and Sonic then exited the cemetery and Amy walked away.

Sonic however smiled and walked away into the sunset, the opposite direction from Amy.

Slowly the flowers and pictures would wither and cease to exist but the headstone would never be phased.

This headstone and the statue in the fake cemetery were the most decorated places in either cemetery.

On both headstones these words were written:

'_Here lies Sonic the Hedgehog. _

_Greatest hero of Mobius, loving son and best friend possible. _

_He died protecting the world from Dr. Eggman and ending all of his schemes. _

_May he always be remembered by his friends, family and the inhabitants of Mobius. _

_He will never be forgotten.'_


End file.
